Traditionally, barbecues, grills and other cooking or heating apparatus have not included means for automatically managing the temperature of the energy output by the apparatus. Control of temperature is often managed manually by observation (or sensing) of a temperature state of the apparatus, and manually adjusting the temperature to attempt to achieve a desired temperature.